clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Wizard
"This chill caster throws Ice Shards that slow down enemies' movement and attack speed. Despite being freezing cold, he has a handlebar mustache that's too hot for TV." Summary *The Ice Wizard is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *He is a decent area damage, medium ranged troop with moderate hitpoints, similar to the Wizard. *A Ice Wizard card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *Ice Wizard's attacks will slow his targets' movement and attack speed. *All his standard face features are blue, while his clothing resembles that of the Wizard. Strategy *Ice Wizard can deal with swarms well because of his moderate area damage. Nevertheless, he is also a good counter for opposing troops with higher health, notably slowing enemy units' movement and attack speed. *Due to his low DPS and ability to slow down enemy troop movement and attack speed, the Ice Wizard is effectively used to support high hitpoint units, such as the Giant or the Giant Skeleton. **The Ice Wizard can significantly reduce enemy troop DPS by reducing attack speed, allowing important units to last longer and receive less damage as they cross the lane to damage the enemy Crown Towers. **You can use the Ice Wizard effectively with high damage, single target troops like the P.E.K.K.A. or Prince to prevent them from being swarmed by low hitpoint troops. *Ice Wizard can sometimes also be used to counter the fast-moving Prince and Dark Prince. **Note that the Ice Wizard's ice blasts will not prevent them from dealing double damage with their respective charge attacks. *The Ice Wizard can be paired up with the Wizard to support other troops. The Wizard can deal the damage while the Ice Wizard will slow the opposing troops down, giving the Wizard more time to finish them off. Trivia *The Ice Wizard was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Ice Wizard's damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Ice Wizard's range to 5.5 (from 6) but his effective range is unchanged. *Ice Wizard, Miner and Princess are the cheapest Legendary cards, at 3 Elixir. *When Ice Wizard is deployed, a small pile of snow is left behind him before the Ice Wizard starts to move. *Ice Wizard is currently the only troop that can slow down other troops. *Even though they are both Wizards, the Ice Wizard's range is 0.5 tiles more than the Wizard. *When Ice Wizard slows an enemy, a pile of snow will fall off the target, and the enemy also leaves a trail of snow when it walks. **The enemy will also speak with a deeper pitch. *His description incorrectly states his type of mustache as handlebar; based on his appearance both on the card and in-game, it appears to be a horseshoe mustache. *When deployed or when attacking, Ice Wizard shouts aloud spells or battle cries, such as "Lunta!" "Kylmä!" "Pakastaa!" or "Täältä pesee!". He actually speaks Finnish, and nearly all his words refer to icy things, for example "Snow!" "Cold!" "Freeze!" or "Here it comes!" *The Ice Wizard info text changed with the May Update. **It used to read, "This chill caster hails from the far North. He shoots ice shards at enemies, slowing down their movement and attack speed." *Strangely, despite being able to attack with and control ice, the Ice Wizard is not immune to the Freeze spell, or enemy Ice Wizards. fr:Sorcier de glacede:Eiszaubererru:Ледяной маг Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards